


A Night to Remember

by MagicalMoon



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Vera decides to tell her boss how she really feels.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic response to my Twitter poll asking what type of story I should write next ! Smut won so this fic has explicit sexual content! read at your own discretion.

After work that day, Vera went home and quickly changed into her white silk robe. She was sipping on a glass of white wine when thoughts of a certain tall, black-haired woman came into her mind. She closed her eyes and saw Joan's regal facial features and dark brown eyes. Then Vera thought about Joan's full chest and long legs. Suddenly she felt a yearning to rip Joan's blazer off and tear the buttons on her dress shirt. What kind of bra did Joan wear? Was it plain? Did it have lace? Was it more practical than sexy? What kind of knickers did she wear? Boxer briefs, hipsters, boy shorts, or maybe even a thong? Vera bit her lower lip and played with the knot on her robe. She glanced at her phone and realized Joan would be done at work in an hour. After finishing her wine, she grabbed her phone and decided to send a message to the woman who has been occupying her thoughts. 

"Hi, Joan" Vera fidgeted with her phone when a few seconds later she heard a ding. 

"Vera, is everything alright ?" 

It wasn't unusual for Vera to message her boss, but it was usually work-related and never while they were working. 

"Yes, everything is fine. I was wondering if you would like to come over after your shift." Without a second thought, she pressed send. After a few minutes and no response from Joan, Vera added, "if you can't I completely understand." 

"Sorry, Channing called. Yes, tonight is fine. I'll bring some Pinot." 

Vera grinned to herself and looked down at her robe, knowing she should change. However, when she moved, the wetness in her knickers reminded her of why she texted Joan in the first place. Vera smirked and made her way to her room. She threw her robe on the floor and laid on the bed before texting Joan again. 

"The door is unlocked, come upstairs I'll be in my room." 

She put a thin sheet over her bare form and placed her arms behind her head. In a few minutes, she would reveal not only her body but also her feelings to her boss and one of her closest friends. Despite her former relationship with Fletch, she had never felt such a strong attraction to someone before.

"Vera?" A husky voice called out 

"I'm upstairs," Vera shouted back. 

When the door opened, Vera saw the other woman's eyes widen and, for the first time, was at a loss for words. 

"Joan? Are you alright". 

The other woman diverted her eyes and pointed, "I wasn't expecting to see you like this" 

Vera sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest, "do you mind ?" 

"I-I don't," Joan sighed, evidently flustered, "this isn't right, Vera. You should get dressed". 

The younger woman stood up and walked over with the sheet still covering her body. She took notice of Joan's fidgeting and the rapid rise and fall of her chest. When they were almost touching, Vera kissed Joan softly and whispered, "stay, I promise you won't regret it." 

When Joan began kissing her back, Vera wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck, causing the sheet to reveal her nude form. 

"I've never wanted to fuck anyone this badly," Joan whispered against full lips. 

"Oh, please," Vera groaned. 

"There's no going back, Vera." 

She looked into Joan's eyes "I don't want to go back. I want you". 

Without warning, Joan lifted Vera and laid her on the bed. She took a few moments to admire the woman in front of her. Wide blue eyes looked at her with desire and expectation. Full dark pink lips were parted, just begging to be kissed. Vera's freckled chest was pink and heaving. Small yet full breasts were tipped with dark pink nipples. At the apex of her thighs was a triangle of neatly trimmed curls. 

Vera could feel the other woman's eyes looking her over, and a wave of self-consciousness overcame her. "Joan, is everything alright ?" 

"Yes, everything is perfect; you're perfect." 

She sighed with relief before tugging at Joan's top "I want to see you." 

Joan began to unbutton her shirt, having left her blazer in the car. Vera licked her lips at the sight of Joan in a red bra, which was begging to be torn off. 

Vera ran her small hands down Joan's back and tugged her pants down, revealing matching hipsters. 

"You're so sexy." 

The Governor kissed Vera's neck and breathed in her floral perfume. "You smell delicious. I bet you taste even better". 

Vera half laughed, and half moaned as lips made a trail down her chest. Joan circled one of her hard's nipples. 

"I think I'll try this first," Joan said before taking a stiff peak in her mouth. 

The other woman's back arched slightly at the sensation of wet warmth enveloping her sensitive nipple. The other being tended to by Joan's long fingers. 

"Mmmm"

Joan smirked, loving how vocal her little mouse was. When she noticed Vera's nipples were red and swollen, she took that as her cue to pay attention to another part of Vera's anatomy. She left a trail of kisses down her chest to the thatch of chestnut curls at the apex of Vera's thighs. Joan's mouth watered at the sight of her lover's slick lips. 

"You weren't lying when you said you wanted me to fuck you." Before Vera could respond, Joan wrapped her lips against Vera's swollen clit. 

With a loud groan, the younger woman began to thrust her hips, forcing Joan to hold on to her tightly. Joan closed her eyes, absorbing the sounds of her lover and her sweet yet salty wetness. When she looked up, Vera's eyes were shut tight as if she were in pain, but Joan knew it was anything but pain, more like exquisite pleasure. Her full lips were parted, and a sheen of sweat covered her flushed skin. Nimble fingers were tugging harshly on taut nipples. The sight sent a jolt of pleasure to Joan's cunt. 

She hesitantly let go of the hardened nub and ran a finger down Vera's soaked slit down to her entrance, and looked up at the other woman silently asking for permission to enter. With a vigorous nod, Joan slipped a single finger in slowly. She used another finger to slowly circle Vera's clit. Wanting to pay attention to her lover. 

The onslaught of sensations made Vera's eyes snap open, and she brought her hand to her mouth. 

"Don't do that, darling. I want to hear you come for me". 

The moment Joan added another finger, Vera cried out and shook, signaling her release. Much to Joan's surprise, she felt the familiar sensation of her stomach drop and her cunt clench. She let out a groan of her own. When she opened her eyes, she saw blue orbs looking at hers in awe. Joan gave her a small smile before kissing her softly. 

"That was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Vera Bennett, you are beautiful". 

Joan's heart sank when she saw tears on Vera's cheeks. "Vera, did I say something? Did I hurt you ?" 

The younger woman just laughed, "I never knew it could be like that. Tonight will be a night I will never forget" 

"You won't ever forget because I will continuously remind you how great making love can be. Starting right now".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Feedback is always appreciated
> 
> Feel free to reach out on Twitter x_MagicalMoon_x


End file.
